


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by musiciansfriend



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ZIALL CINDERELLA THEME YAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Once upon a time, far, far away, there lived a rich widower and his only son, a pretty little thing with fluffy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

 

One day while he was walking in the market, the Good Sir Horan bumped into a a woman. He was at once entranced by her immense beauty, but unbeknownst to him, she was a mean lady with a cruel heart and a wicked mind. The woman was also very crafty, and once she had heard about the said man's wealthiness, a plan began to brew within her.

 

At once, Sir Horan fell in love all over again.

 

-

 

As I said before, this old woman was very crafty, and many a time she put her skills to use. She was greedy, always wanting more of everything, and when she grew tired of things she simply  _threw them out._  Of course, like anything else in her position, she became bored of Sir Horan. One day, she decided to put her plan into action.

 

The old woman had invited Mr. Horan and his beloved son over for supper, and, without any remorse whatsoever, she slipped a deadly poison into the old man's ale. At once, he slumped into his chari, his eyes rolling into the back of his head until only the whites showed.

 

Niall, the now orphaned child, dashed over to his deceased father and looked at the woman in fear.

 

"Help me!" he cried.

 

"You stupid creature! Don't you get it? I poisoned him!"

 

-

 

For 10 more years, Niall lived with his step-mother and her ugly daughters, everyday completing exhausting tasks such as mopping the  _all_ the floors, making tea, tending to the animals, sewing and mending dresses, and the worst one of all wasthat he had to keep his mouth shut about all of it. 

 

One day, as he was dusting the the shelves, someone knocked very loudly upon the giant oak front doors. Niall wiped his hands on the back of his trousers and opened the door, only to finda short man  wearing shiny, black, leather shoes, dark purple and glittering gold striped pants and shirt, and finally, a large neck ruffle.

 

"By the order of the palace, Your Royal Highness the King Yaser Malik has issued a decree stating that on the fifteenth of this month of September, that there shall be a Royal Ball in honor of finding his son the Prince Zayn Malik a spouse. He requires that every eligible man and maiden attend..." the messenger droned on and on; by this time the other three had made it down the grand staircase and pushed their way in front of poor Niall.

 

The boy didn't mind being shoved, at least not now, because all that he could think of was the very handsome Prince Zayn and what it would be like to live in a castle.

 

Seeing what was happening, the evil step-mother slapped him across the cheek and yelled, "What are you doing boy? Make our dresses! Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!" Niall hastily rose to his feet and grabbed the mending basket  from where he had set it down before, the correct measurements already in mind. 

 

-

 

Over the next few days, Niall measured and sewed and drew, measured and sewed and drew, measured and sewed and drew until he felt like he worked his fingers down to the bone.

 

Niall rapped upon his step-mother's bedroom door, going over the plan in his mind. First, he would list off all of the chores he had completed. Next, he would carefully ask her the question, and, if all else failed, he would walk away and pretend like nothing had happened.

 

"Come in, child."

 

"Step-mother?"

 

"Well, now I don't have all day, now do I? What is it?"

 

"I was-well I was wondering if I might be able to go the ball tonight...I've done everything," he piped up. "Driesella and Anastasia AND you have asked of me plus a whole list of extra chores. Besides, the messenger did say that  _every eligible_ _man and maiden in the county are required to come_  and my sixteenth birthday was Saturday..."  


The old woman thought for a bit as she stroked her cat (Lucifer, as Niall had named him), before replying with, "I suppose so. But there are other things that you must do. If you don't complete them by the time the girls and I are ready to leave, then you are not going."

 

Niall's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't expected her to say yes! 

 

"Oh, thank you step-mother! I'll get started right now!"

 

-

 

As soon as he had finished his work, Niall bounded up the stairs to his tower room and began to rifle through his closet, finally dragging out an old trunk and unlocking it with the key tht he had been hiding in his bedside drawer. Smiling, he pulled out an old, yet absolutley stunning blue jacket with shiny gold buttons and black trim. It used to be his father's before he had died. Niall brought it up to his chest and walked over to the looking glass by his tiny straw bed. Niall smiled, it went perfectly with his eyes.

 

Next, Niall walked back over to the closet and pulled out a simple pair of black trousers. He frowned at them, but thought that they shouldn't be too hard to patch up, with a little help from his friends, of course.

 

Looking over into the corner, he spotted four little brown mice and two blue-birds chirping happily. But these were no ordinary creatures, oh no. Long ago a witch had cast a spell on six children, turning them into animals, all because she thought they had stolen from her garden.

 

Each of them nodded their tiny heads in response and scurried off to the to male mannequin that Niall had hung the jacket and trousers on.

 

-

 

Several songs and hours later, it was finally time for the ball!

 

Another of the King's subjects, this one taller and younger with curly-hair and bright green eyes who had called himself Harry, had arrived at the door with a horse and carriage, ready to escort them to the palace.

 

Just as Niall came down to the last step, his two evil siblings saw what he was wearing and immeadiately began to laugh until it was almost immposible for them to breathe.

 

"Wh-whatever are y-you wearing?" One of them sneered, doubled over with laughter.

 

"Do y-you honestly th-think that you're co-coming with us?" The second girl, Anasatsia cackled.

 

A wide smirk could be seen on Driesella's face as she leaned over and whispered to her sister. Niall backed up a step as they came closer. 

 

All of a sudden, they both reached out and began to tear and destroy his clothing. Buttons came off, seams came undone,and his mother's necklace that he had been wearing inside of his jacket was ripped away from his neck. Niall watched in horror as the chain broke, and the precious locket slid right next to the cat's paws. In the midst of all the pushing and shoving, Niall had tripped backwards, landing on his bottom.

 

Tears began to well in his eyes as he watched  his 'family' prance out the door, Harry, knowing his place as only a servant in a squire's clothes, said nothing, only giving Niall an empathetic look as he hesitantly took the old lady's arm and led them to the carriage.

 

As soon as the doors closed, the lost boy got up and ran away to outside, dashing past the barn, weaving beneath the branches of the beautiful willow tree that his father had planted years before and threw himself upon the stone bench, sobbing.

 

-

 

Somehow, the boy had cried himself to sleep, but awoke to the feeling of someone gently stroking his hair.

 

"Momma?" he asked innocently.

 

"There, there, my poor baby. C'mon now, dry those tears!" Niall was surprised to say the least, when he looked up and saw another pair of shining blue eyes staring right back down at him.

 

"Are-are you-"

 

"Your Fairy Godmother? Yes, of course dear child! My name is Louis. Now, c'mon, head up, there we go! Now, about that ball..."

 

"I can't go..." Niall explained.

 

"Well of course you can! You just need a little help, that's all! Now, where did I put that bloody wand...aha! I found you, you dirty little dog!" Niall watched in curiousity as Louis rolled up his sleeves and began to wave his wand around in big circles, like a conductor.

 

"A carriage...yes that's it!" The fairy pointed his wand at a particularly large pumpkin, squinted his eyes, and said,

 

"Bippity, Boppity, Boo!" at once, a shower of sparks shot out from the end of the wand and encircled the gourd, transforming it into a gleaming white carriage.

 

Then, he directed his wand towards the four little enchanted mice that had followed Niall outside and repeated the three magic words, changing them innto four very large, prancind horses with midnight blue plumes.

 

"And then you'll need a footman and a driver, obviously." As if on cue, the old grey horse and the bloodhound trotted over to Louis, completley willing to be transformed. Smiling, Louis pointed his thin wand at each of them, and at once Niall had himself a footman and a driver, just as promised.

 

"And now for the final touch! Come, step over here, Niall. Perfect!" For the last time, he waved his arms in a large circle, and bellowed the words, "Bippity, Boppity, BOO!"

 

It seemed like millions of tiny, shining stars had erupted out of the end of Louis' magic wand and began to chase each other around Niall's entire body.

 

The fairy watched in glee as Niall spun around, trying to get a good view of himself. He was dressed in the finest of suits: a pristine white jacket with the shiniest golden buttons Niall had ever seen, along with the best pair of trousers, gleaming black leather shoes, a beautiful pair of white gloves, and, to top it all off, his mother's necklace.

 

Louis ha dopened the door of the pumpkin-carriage for him and ushered Niall inside. The driver at once snapped the reins, making the horses whinny and stomp their feet on the ground.

 

"Wait! I forgot to tell you! The spell wears off at midnight, be careful!"

 

-

 

 

The young man arrived at the palace with only minutes to spare, already impressed by the uniquely trimmed hedges. The rosebushes looked absolutley stunning, as did the twinkling fairy lightsthat had been strung in the trees, courtesy of the Prince.

 

At Niall's presence, the doors were pushed open from the inside, revealing a marvelous Hall, lined with the Palace Guards. Within an instant, a higher ranked servant had taken Niall's arm and began to lead him towards the Grand Ballroom. At the end of the Hall, there was another set of doors, these ones just as fancy as the previous.

 

"Straight through these doors, sir. When your name is called, walk along the carpet to the Prince, and bow. Good luck, sir!"

 

"Sir? I like you very much!" Niall exclaimed, his cheeks turning a rosy pink as the man laughed.

 

-

 

"Niall Horan of Mullingar, Ireland, 16." People gasped as the boy stepped forward onto the rug and began to walk towards the Prince at the end.

 

"Mother? How-how did he-he?" Niall could hear Anasatsia whimper.

 

"That wretched boy..." She replied.

 

Butterflies arose in his tummy, as he was now only a few steps away. At once, the Prince took his hands and kissed them.

 

-

 

 

A few hours later, everone had found a dance partner, even Niall, who had asked the puppy-faced man from before. As they were gliding across the room, Niall felt a slight tap on his shoulder and watched as the guards eyes widened and dropped the Irish boy's hands.

 

"May I have this dance?" Niall turned around only to see none other than Prince Zayn standing there, hand outstretched.

 

-

 

The Prince had danced them out to balcony, gazing into Niall's eyes all the time. Niall had returned the favor, but every once in a while the Prince would move in closer to him, and he'd blush and look away.

 

They talked and didn't talk, danced and didn't dance. When they weren't drifting across the floors, they were sitting down on the intricately carved stone bench, cuddling for warmth.

 

A loud 'dong!' quickly awoke Niall from his peaceful trance.

 

"It's midnight! I have to go!" He arose and dashed inside, unknowingly dropping one of his gloves that he had been carrying.

 

"Niall! Wait! You forgot your-" But it was too late. 

 

He had already left.

 

-

 

Niall  flung open the door of the carriage and ran inside the mansion. Luckily, his step-mother and step-sisters hadn'y arrived home yet.

 

Quickly, he bounded up the wooden steps and into his small tower room. He gently stripped off the jacket and trousers and shoes, not noticing that he had brought home only one glove. Niall lay down upon his bed and promptly fell asleep before anyone found out that he had gone to the ball.

 

-

 

The next afternoon, when Niall was  _yet again_  cleaning the floors, there was a third knock on the door.

 

"Get the door!" He could hear Driesella yelling. Unfortunately for him, Niall's step-mother was running as fast as she could while still being as lady-like as possible down the steps. Niall pulled open the front door, only to met by the same servant that had danced with him the night before and had introduced himself as Liam Payne of Wolverhampton.

 

"The Prince Zayn Malik has sent me on a quest to find the owner of this missing glove," he said, holding up the twin of Niall's other glove. "Whoever's it is shall become the Prince's bride or bridegroom." 

 

"Girls! Get down here! A servant from the palace is at the door!" The old lady yelled from over her shoulder.

 

"Coming Mother!" They responded. As soon as they had reached the last step, the woman tore the glove out of Liam's hand and grabbed her daughters' arms.

 

"Someone forgot their glove at the ball last night, and the Prince says that whoever's it is shall become his bride!" She said, making both girls squeal with delight. "Alright, girls! Calm down! Driesella, come here!" Niall smiled as he knew that her fingers were much to stout to even reach the fingertips.

 

"Oh Mother! My fingers must've shrunk overnight!" And at once she begn to weep.

 

"Silly girl," Liam muttered." Now your other daughter please."Anastasia tried the glove on next and shot Niall a glare as he giggled because he also knew that her fingers were too long and bony to fit.

 

"Neither of your hands fit. Now what about N-" Liam was cut off by Niall's step-mother.

 

"That's it! Goodbye! Thank you for coming! See you later!" The old lady was practically shoving the servant back into his coach before Niall exclaimed, "Wait! The Prince requested that everyone try the glove on and  _I_  just so happen to have the matching one!"

 

Niall's step-mother's hands dropped from Liam's arm as her jaw dropped in surprise. But before she could stop him, Niall was already at the top of the stairs and had one foot inside of his room. As fast as he could, Niall grabbed the the little white glove from his wooden bedside table and dashed back down the stairs before shoving it into Liam's awaiting hands.

 

-

 

Niall Horan and Prince Zayn Malik were married the very next day, right under the willow tree that Niall's Fairy Godmother had appeared to him at. Everyone in the kingdom was invited, even Niall's cruel step-mother and step-sisters, even though they didn't show up.

 

-

 

The Kings reigned for nearly eighty more years with Harry, Louis, Liam, and their three children right beside them  _and_ _they_ _lived_ _Happily Ever After._

 

 

 

 

_-_

 

 

 

 

__24.09.14_ _

 


End file.
